(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a barbecue push-cart with retractable supports, and in particular, a cart body having an enhancing board in which the four corners are respectively mounted with a connection block to connect the bottom wall of the support, releasing the locking capability to the bottom wall, and enabling support to be stacked onto the enhancing board.
(a) Description of the Prior Art
A barbecue cart normally comprises a grilling device, a platform and a framework having the bottom end thereof being mounted with a plurality of wheels. However the platform is rigidly fixed to the grilling device and is not retractable. The shipping and storage of the barbecue cart are not convenient and occupy a large space. In addition, the platform and/or the support cannot be conveniently cleaned and therefore it is unhygienic to grill meats or the like. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a barbecue push-cart having retractable supports which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a barbecue push-cart with retractable supports having a cart body and a grilling device, wherein the cart body comprises an enhancing board, an upright support, a plurality of pegs and locking members, the four corners of the enhancing board are perpendicularly mounted with a connection block protruding from the top of the partition, and the cart body between two connection blocks are mounted with a lateral wall, and at the connection block and the lateral wall, a shaft peg is inserted through so as to fix the connection block and the side wall; at a position corresponding to the peg, a locking member is inserted so that the support is fixed to a locking hole positioned on the locking member, thereby unlocking or releasing the locking member, and the retractable support is capable of being stacked onto the enhancing board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a barbecue push-cart, wherein the dust from burned charcoal is conveniently collected and discarded without overturning the grilling oven, and therefore the entire structure can be cleaned easily.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a barbecue push-cart, wherein the structure is simple and the manufacturing cost is low.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.